Demi-sœur d'un psychopathe
by PrettyLittleStorie
Summary: Moi, Alexie Ridder, 16 ans, fille de Laura Ridder, la future madame Stillinski, et donc future demi-sœur de Stiles Stillinski, découvre que ma vie est pourrie. Mes amis s'éloignent de moi, puis m'avoue après que j'ai faillis mourir que celui dont je suis amoureuse est un loup-garou. Mais surtout que vu que je me suis fait mordre, je suis un loup-garou, en fait non, on ne sait pas.
1. Chapter 1

\- Maman, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, dis-je à ma mère.

\- Oui ma chérie, c'est la millième fois que tu me le dis depuis ce matin !

\- Et tu sais que je suis très fière d'être ta fille !

\- Oui, ça aussi tu me l'as déjà dit !

\- Et tu sais que quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerais toujours ?

\- J'ai cru le comprendre ... Moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

\- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer POURQUOI tu me fais ça à moi ? Tu aurais pu tomber amoureuse du père de quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu m'obliges à supporter le pire empoté que la Terre ait jamais porté ! Le seul avantage de cette situation, à part le fait que tu sois heureuse, c'est que le meilleur ami de Stiles est mignon ... Très bizarre, mais mignon !

\- Écoutes ma chérie, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, on se marie dans deux mois ! Apprends à le connaître, je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous entendre ! Et puis d'ailleurs, nous avons une surprise pour vous deux, vous devrez bien vous entendre pour pouvoir en profiter !

\- Une surprise, m'excitais-je, c'est quoi ?

\- Descend et tu le sauras !

~•~•~•~•~•~

Je me réveille, les cheveux en épis, les yeux encore endormis et un affreux mal de crane. Mon passage à la salle de bain est de courte durée car l'imbécile avec qui je dois dorénavant cohabité et partagé une voiture de collection - qu'il faudrait repeindre, soit dit en passant ... - m'est passé devant juste au moment de rentrer dans ma pièce préférée au réveil le matin. Après l'avoir menacé de le vendre auprès des parents pour toutes ses conneries passées, présentes et futures, pour qu'il se dépêche un peu. Je décide de me rendre dans la cuisine, pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner en attendant. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je trouve le meilleur-ami de mon futur demi-frère, assis, patientant, sûrement en train d'attendre le débile mental qui m'a pris ma place dans la salle d'eau. Je m'inspecte rapidement, vérifiant si ma chevelure brune est bien replacée, me passant les pouces sous les yeux, effaçant toute trace possible de reste de maquillage, regardant si mon pyjama est correct. Est-ce que ce short ne fait pas un peu trop gamine ?

\- Alexie ! Comment ça va ? Ça faisait longtemps !

\- Scott, on s'est vu hier quand cet écervelé à décidé d'aller en forêt en pleine nuit pour rechercher la moitié d'un cadavre avec NOTRE voiture et que j'ai donc décidé d'accompagner pour qu'il n'arrive rien à cette pièce de collection ! Tout ça pour me faire disputer par les parents et pour entendre que je suis irresponsable de vous accompagner dans vos délires ! Mais sinon, je vais très bien !

\- Moi aussi, je vais bien, je me suis fait mordre par une bête hier, j'ai une plaie dans l'abdomen pour le prouver, je me suis fait abandonner dans une forêt lugubre de nuit par mon meilleur ami et sa demi-sœur ...

\- Je te coupe, Stiles m'a dit qu'il avait réglé la question et que tu étais ramené chez toi par un officier, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seul là-bas, sachant qu'un animal rode, c'est complètement irresponsable et absolument pas mon genre !

\- Salut Scott, dit-il en souriant vers le concerné, puis se retournant vers moi. La moche.

\- Sérieusement Stilinski ? Tu n'as pas dépassé la maternelle pour trouver tes insultes ?

\- Ce n'est pas une insulte mais le surnom affectif que je t'ai trouvé, c'est vrai quoi, les parents ont bien dit qu'il fallait qu'on se rapproche, pas vrai, P'tite sœur ?

Je sors de la pièce, n'ayant rien avalé, marmonnant une litanie de "Je vais te faire la peau !".

Je peux enfin me doucher, je me maquille légèrement, puis revête une marinière croc top et un short assez court, mais taille haute. Avec cela, je prends mon sac en cuir et mes Doc Martens rouge cirée. Je cours dans les escaliers, voulant retrouver les garçons, afin de pouvoir aller au lycée. Cependant, ils sont partis.

\- Maman, il faut absolument que tu m'achètes une voiture rien qu'à moi, sinon, je risque de tuer Stiles !

\- Non, je ne t'achèterais pas de voiture, me dit-elle lasse. Mais je peux t'emmener si tu veux !

~•~•~•~•~•~

Enfin arriver au lycée, je retrouve Lydia, ma meilleure amie depuis le primaire. Nous marchons en parlant pour rentrer, malheureusement, il faut passer devant l'Idiot ...

\- ... depuis la naissance de Lydia Martin ... Salut Lydia, s'exclame cette chose que je ne peux plus supporter.

Après avoir fait plusieurs pas, et nous être éloigné des deux amis, Lydia me questionne.

\- Quand est ce que ton frère va-t-il arrêter de se faire de faux espoirs ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon frère ! On n'est même pas demi-frère et demi-sœur...

\- Oui, mais dans tout les cas, je ne lui parlerais jamais !

Elle fixe un point au fond du couloir et sourit, il n'y a que deux choses qui peuvent lui faire cet effet : une robe sur laquelle elle a flashé, et qu'elle compte s'acheter, et ...

\- JACKSON, crie-t-elle.

Jackson est son petit ami, il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, le sport principal du lycée. Au départ, elle est sortie avec lui pour sa popularité, et son charme - il faut l'avouer, Jackson Whittemore est très sexy -. Cependant, maintenant, elle a des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments forts ...

Elle court vers lui et l'embrasse. Je me rapproche d'eux, doucement, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

\- Alors, s'adresse-t-il à nous, vous venez à l'entraînement de Lacrosse ?

\- On ne va pas rater ça ! Voir Stilinski se faire ridiculiser est un divertissement à ne pas louper !

~•~•~•~•~•~

\- J'adore ce sport !

\- Et pourquoi ça, Lydia ?

\- Voir des mecs hyper mignons - enfin pas tous - sa battre pour une balle est assez, comment dire ... Excitant ...

Elle me fait un sourire resplendissant et retourne à son observation du terrain. Mais cela ne dure qu'un temps, elle me regarde et me pose une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas ...

\- De qui es-tu amoureuse ?

\- De quoi, dis-je en m'étouffant.

\- De qui es-tu amoureuse ?

Je réfléchis, je ne perdais rien à lui dire, après tout, c'est quand même ma meilleure amie depuis le primaire. C'est juste que nous ne parlions habituellement pas de mecs étant donné que nous avons une vision très différente des choses sur ce sujet.

\- De quelqu'un dont je ne dois pas l'être ...

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Le meilleur ami de mon abruti de demi-frère ...

\- Sean, nan, Skip, nan, euh, c'est quoi déjà ?

\- Scott McCall, soupire-je.


	2. Chapter 2

\- C'est pas le 11, celui qui est aux cages et qui n'arrête pas de te lancer des regards ?

\- Me lancer des regards ?

\- Oui, te bouffer des yeux, ou te regarder, des étoiles pleins les yeux, peut importe, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il n'est pas insensible à ton charme ...

Je la regarde, les yeux écarquillés et m'étouffe avec ma propre salive. Ce qui fait se retourner Stiles.

\- Alors la Moche, on sait plus respirer ?

\- Je vais l'étriper, souffle-je.

Je retourne mes yeux vers l'entraînement et ce que je vois m'étonne.

\- C'est moi ou McCall à l'air doué ?

Ce n'est pas contre lui, mais il n'a jamais été un "dieu" en Crosse et ce retournement de situation n'est pas pour me déplaire ...

\- Oui, très doué, s'étonne Lydia. Mais je pense que Jackson va le remettre à sa place, il n'aime pas trop qu'on lui pique la vedette ...

Jackson part et lance la balle et Scott rattrape avec une maîtrise parfaite celle-ci. Lydia se lève et l'applaudit alors que Jackson n'est pas vraiment content ...

~•~•~•~•~•~

Un mois à passer et du fait de la popularité de Scott et d'un petit coup de pouce de Lydia, nous traînons beaucoup plus avec Scott, et, malheureusement, avec Stiles ... Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, Jackson était assez bizarre, tout comme Scott et Stiles, mais ça c'est normal ... Le mariage approche à grand pas, plus qu'un mois, je suis heureuse pour ma mère et j'apprécie vraiment le Shérif, j'espère que ça se passera bien !

/!\ NDLA : Ce petit passage est un résumé des événements de la saison 1, vous pouvez vous rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas de changements majeurs hormis le fait que Scott ne sort pas avec Allison, mais la famille Argent est là ! /!\

~•~•~•~•~•~

Je me sens seule, Lydia est à l'hôpital depuis le bal d'Hiver. Je suis extrêmement inquiète. Je le savais, je n'aurais jamais dû aider Stiles à avoir ce rencart. Si Jackson avait accompagné Lydia, je suis sûre que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé ... En fait, non, Lydia ÉTAIT à l'hôpital, elle a disparue.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Le mariage se passe aujourd'hui, beaucoup de chose se sont passées depuis la fuite de Lydia de l'hôpital. Lydia, Jackson, Scott et Stiles se sont éloignés de moi, ils me cachent des choses. De plus, Jackson déménage à Londres, ce qui fait que ma meilleure amie est effondrée. Avec Stiles, les choses se sont améliorées, nous discutons sans nous insulter !

Actuellement, je suis allongée dans mon lit, en étoile de mer.

\- Allez ma puce, c'est bientôt l'heure et tu n'es pas prête ! Tu n'es même pas coiffée, qu'y a t-il ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être prête, en tout cas, tu es magnifique ! Ta robe te va merveilleusement bien !

Lydia rentre dans ma chambre avec ses affaires, le shérif et ma mère nous ont autorisés à invité nos deux meilleurs amis avec Stiles, ce qui fait que Lydia se prépare avec moi et que Scott est avec Stiles.

\- Salut Lyd', je reviens, j'ai oublié mon sac dans la chambre de Stiles, il y a toute mes affaires dedans ...

\- Je t'attends ici, ne t'inquiète pas !

Je me dirige vers la chambre de mon futur demi-frère, je frappe à la porte et entends la voix de Scott me répondre.

\- Vas-y rentre !

Je me pétrifie sur place, Scott ne porte que son caleçon, et je peux vous dire que celui-ci ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Il à la tête baissée, recherchant quelque chose.

\- Stiles, s'exclame-t-il, t'aurais pas vu mon bas de smoking, je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure ...

\- Euh, Stiles n'est pas présent pour le moment.

Scott sursaute, il me regarde les yeux ronds.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas son odeur, chuchote-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- Hein, ah non, rien, rien du tout, bégaye-t-il.

\- Bon, je passe juste prendre mon sac avec ma robe, et ton smoking est accroché sur la fenêtre ...

\- Ah euh, merci !

Je ressors, tel un zombie, et me dirige vers ma chambre. En entrant, Lydia me regarde bizarrement.

\- Ça va, me demande-t-elle.

\- On ne peut mieux ! Je viens de voir Scott McCall, le gars pour qui je craque depuis le primaire, en boxer ...

Suite à cette phrase, des bruits nous parviennent de la chambre d'à côté, celle de Stiles. Un bruit de chute et un "Yes" arrivent à nos oreilles ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Alors là, aucune idée, et je ne veux rien savoir !

~•~•~•~•~•~

Le mariage s'est passé merveilleusement bien, nous en sommes à la danse. Ma mère et mon beau-père ouvre le bal par un rock, démontrant que la vieillesse n'a pas encore eu d'emprise sur eux.

Quelques musiques passent, rien d'exceptionnel, nous dansons avec Lydia, bientôt rejointe par Scott et Stiles. La soirée passe, entre la danse, les discussions et les rires. La soirée touche à sa fin et les slows commencent, les deux garçons se battent pour je ne sais quelle raison et je commence à m'ennuyer. J'adorerais que Scott m'invite à danser. Et c'est lorsque je finis de formuler cette pensée qu'il arrive vers moi et me le demande. Bien évidemment, j'accepte avec grand plaisir.

Une fois sur la piste de danse, il me prend par la taille et moi par le cou, nous gardons une distance respectable. Si vous vous posez la question, non, ce n'est pas comme dans les films, il ne sait pas danser et m'écrase les pieds une ou deux fois ...

\- Je te trouve très belle ! Ta robe te va vraiment bien !

Je porte une robe blanche avec quelques pois noirs, elle possède plusieurs couches de tulle et est volumineuse. Je le remercie et lui rend la pareille. Nous dansons jusqu'à la fin pour nous détacher. Je l'avoue, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur, il ne s'est rien passé et rien ne se passera jamais ... Je m'éloigne et lui dit que je veux prendre l'air. Il me laisse partir, sans rien dire ...

Je me balade, de ci de là, réfléchissant, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas vu cette pierre qui m'a fait chuté dans un ravin. J'arrive en bas, salement amochée, j'ai la vision trouble et mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma jambe est dans un angle bizarre et le comble est que je suis dans une rivière en pleine nuit de mars. J'ai froid, j'appelle à l'aide, mais mes forces me quittent de plus en plus, je fais de l'hypothermie.

Je connais les étapes, je vais frissonner, mes mains et mes pieds vont trembler, mes membres vont s'engourdir. Puis cela va devenir plus violent, je ne pourrais plus prononcer des mots articulés et j'aurais sommeil. Je lutterais au départ, mais mes forces vont me quittées, je me laisserai tombé dans un sommeil libérateur. Les frissons s'arrêteront et ma respiration deviendra superficielle ou même quasi inexistante, mon pouls ralentira jusqu'à s'arrêter et je mourrai seule.

J'en suis à l'étape où je m'endors tranquillement. Seulement, étant donné que je suis dans l'eau, je n'ai plus la force de nager, je coule. J'entends des voix, mais elles sont lointaines et tellement faibles que je n'y prends pas attention. Je crois que l'on m'a retiré de l'eau. J'ai l'impression que les voix se rapproche, je les distingue à présent, je crois que je les connais.

\- ... son cœur ... presque plus.

\- ... mord-la ... guérison ...

\- ... peut ne pas supporter la transformation ... mourir ...

\- ... déjà en train de mourir ...

\- ... faire quelque chose ... arrêtés de vous disputer ... plus de pouls ...

Je ressens de léger picotement à l'avant-bras. Puis petit à petit, certaines sensations reviennent, j'entends, je sens et la douleur arrive à mon avant-bras telle une vague. Je me relève d'un coup et recrache toute l'eau contenue dans mes poumons. Puis je m'évanouis.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me réveille, des voix indistinctes m'entourent. Je suis allongée sur un lit froid, comme du métal. Une main me caresse les cheveux. J'entrouvre les yeux. Je ne vois que des tâches floues, mais ma vision se clarifie au fur et à mesure que le brouillard qui m'embrouille le cerveau s'efface pour laisser place à des questions. Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? Pendant un instant, je crois sentir l'odeur de Scott, mais celle-ci se volatilise. Cependant, je suis sûre que Lydia est présente, je sens son parfum aux arômes fruités. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement, ce n'est pas possible, je sens des odeurs trop insignifiante, j'entends des sons que je ne devrais pas entendre, tels que les bruits étouffés des pas des animaux dans leurs cages, dans une pièce fermée jouxtant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Je crois savoir où je me trouve : la clinique vétérinaire dans laquelle travaille Scott. Je me rends même compte que, maintenant que j'ai les yeux ouverts, je voie mieux, des détails que je ne verrais pas en temps normal ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, demande-je d'une voix étouffée.

\- Hey, salut la Belle au bois dormant, bien dormis, me questionne Lydia.

\- Pourquoi j'entends tout ? J'ai mal à la tête ...

\- T'inquiètes pas, c'est le contrecoup de la morsure, tu vas bientôt le contrôler !

\- La morsure ?

\- Derek et Scott seront plus aptes à t'expliquer.

\- Derek ? Derek Hale ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à faire avec moi ?

Le concerné rentre dans la salle, qui se trouve être la salle d'opération de la clinique et je me trouve sur la table en fer d'opération, accompagné de Scott, mais aussi de Stiles et de Isaac.

Scott me salue d'un signe de main, Isaac plus sobre, d'un signe de tête, mais le plus surprenant reste Stiles qui me prend dans ses bras. Je reste pétrifiée par cette réaction pour le moins inattendue ...

\- Est-ce qu'il a pris un coup sur la tête ?

\- Alexie, tu as failli mourir dans ce ravin, alors même si on se dispute, t'es quand même ma sœur !

\- En parlant de mourir, pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, j'ai une jambe cassée et j'ai failli mourir d'hypothermie ?

\- Tu n'en as plus besoin, la morsure t'a guérit, me répond Scott.

\- Mais quelle morsure, je ne comprends pas, Lydia m'a dit la même chose et je ne comprends absolument rien, commence-je à pleurer.

\- Attends, me rassure Lydia, on va déjà aller te chercher des affaires sèches et aller dans un endroit plus confortable que ça. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire ...

Scott part chercher quelque chose dans une pièce attenante à la salle d'opération, il revient avec un jogging et un pull de l'équipe de Cross.

\- Ce sera trop grand, mais au moins, c'est chaud, me dit-il.

Je le remercie d'un pâle sourire. Ils restent tous dans la pièce à me regarder et je fronce les sourcils.

-J'aimerais me changer ...

Ils continuent à me regarder comme ci de rien était.

\- Seule ...

Ils semblent comprendre et tous se bouscule pour sortir de la salle, à part Lydia. Nous nous regardons et explosons de rire. Ça fait du bien de rire, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas ris, et pourtant pendant la soirée, je n'ai fait que ça ...

~•~•~•~•~•~

Nous nous sommes tous déplacés dans le loft de Derek Hale, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il fait là, mais j'ai hâte de le savoir. Je vais enfin apprendre pourquoi mes amis s'éloignaient de moi ces derniers temps !

\- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est pour te protéger que l'on ne t'avait pas encore dit ce que l'on va te dévoiler, alors ne nous en veux pas ! Ça à commencer le soir où tu nous as accompagné dans la forêt pour vérifier que la Jeep reste en bon état et où Stiles et toi vous êtes fait punir alors que vous m'abandonniez là-bas ...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que Stiles m'avait assuré qu'un agent ...

\- Je sais, me coupe-t-il. Mais je t'ai dit le lendemain que je m'étais fait mordre par une bête.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens ...

\- Et bien, dès le lendemain, j'avais les mêmes symptômes que toi actuellement, ouïe, odorat, vue, tous mes sens étaient développés, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il y a eu cet entraînement durant lequel j'ai fait des miracles, je n'en revenais toujours pas ... Et puis les problèmes sont arrivés, à la fête le vendredi soir d'après, je ne contrôlais rien. J'avais des envies de meurtre, alors je suis parti, mais dans les bois, j'ai senti ton odeur, alors je t'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé ton blazer. Celui que tu portais à la soirée ... Et Derek m'a rejoint pour m'empêcher de me faire tuer par des chasseurs.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que des chasseurs auraient-ils voulu te tuer ?

\- Parce que ce sont des chasseurs ... des chasseurs de loups-garous ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi finir veux-tu ... On a enchaîné un nombre d'affaires et d'histoire qui aurait tout pour faire un film d'horreur, l'oncle de Derek, Peter, qui en fait voulait que je tue tous mes amis, pour pouvoir faire parti de sa meute, les Argent qui voulait ma peau, Lydia qui s'est fait mordre par Peter, mais qui n'est pas devenu une louve, finalement, Kate Argent, celle qui avait fait brûler la famille de Derek et Peter, s'est faite tuer par Peter et Peter s'est fait tuer par Derek. Il a alors récupéré le pouvoir de Peter et est devenu un alpha, il a mordu Isaac, Boyd et Erica qui sont devenus des loups, il a aussi mordu Jackson, mis lui est devenu un lézard géant, appelé Kanima et qui obéissait à Matt, le joueur de Cross qui voulait se venger de l'équipe de natation qui ne l'avait pas aidé lorsqu'il s'était noyé dans une piscine. Ensuite, Boyd et Erica ont disparu. Mais lors du mariage, quand tu étais tombé, le temps qu'arrivent les secours, tu serais déjà morte, alors Derek t'a mordu afin que tu guérisses ...

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Non, je peux te le prouver.

Sous mes yeux, il se transforme peu à peu, des poils poussent le long de sa mâchoire et son nez s'épaissit et se plisse, ses yeux deviennent jaunes, tandis que ses oreilles s'allongent en pointe et des crocs sortent de sa bouche. J'ai les yeux écarquillés, je ne peux me résoudre à croire à cela, je dois rêver ...

\- Je te fais peur, me demande Scott.

En y réfléchissant, non, il ne me fait pas peur, cette transformation est fascinante et elle explique pourquoi mes amis se sont éloignés de moi, alors non, je n'ai pas peur, tout au plus un frisson en voyant ses canines acérées ...

\- Non.

\- Heureusement, parce que toi aussi, tu en es un maintenant. Tu es un loup-garou.


	4. Chapter 4

En entendant cette phrase, "Tu es un loup-garou", je savais que rien ne serait plus pareil, que je devrais faire le deuil d'une vie normale. Et lors d'un deuil, il y a _sept étapes_ à respecter.

 _La première,_ _ **le choc**_ _, l'étape où l'on est sidéré par l'information que l'on vient de nous transmettre._

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma vue est floue et mes jambes semblent ne plus vouloir me porter ...

Depuis que Scott avait commencé son discours, je savais que la fin ne me plairait pas. Je m'écroule dans le canapé duquel je me suis levé, il y a quelques instants.

 _La deuxième,_ _ **le déni**_ _, lors de celle-ci, on rejette l'information, on ne veut pas la croire. Chez moi, je pense que ce fut la plus brève._

Je me sens mal, ça ne peut pas être la vérité, pourtant, je sais au plus profond de moi que c'est vrai.

Des changements se sont déjà opérés chez moi, même infimes. Je sens mieux, j'entends mieux, je vois mieux, ma façon de bouger a changé, mon corps s'est affiné et musclé, et même si cela vous importe peu, j'ai pris des formes là où il faut.

Je me déplace vers un miroir et m'observe. Je n'ai plus aucune imperfection de la peau, mes lèvres sont plus pulpeuses, mes cils sont plus longs, mes cheveux sont plus souples et mes boucles brunes sont plus belles.

-Concentres-toi et penses que tu es une louve, me dit Scott.

Je l'écoute, mais rien ne se passe, aucun changement physique, rien ...

Je me retourne vers toute la bande, déçue. Et tous me regarde avec pitié, à part Stiles qui lui me regarde avec soulagement.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas un loup-garou ! Ça me rassurerait parce que le fait d'avoir une louve énerver contre moi deux fois par mois à la maison n'est pas très rassurant ...

\- Stiles, arrêtes de raconter des bêtises et va chercher un verre d'eau pour ta demi-sœur, ordonne Lydia.

Pour une fois, cet idiot exécute la demande effectué et part de la pièce, revenant avec le verre. Lorsque j'approche le récipient de mon visage, Lydia pousse une exclamation de surprise. Moi-même surprise, j'écarte le contenant et lui demande ce qu'elle a.

\- Rapproches le verre de tes yeux et vous regardez !

Je m'exécute et tous me regardes les yeux ronds.

\- Quoi, que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Tes yeux, ils deviennent multicolores !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui fais ça ? Les loups-garous ne réagissent pas à l'eau !

\- C'est peut-être en rapport avec les circonstances dans lesquelles elle s'est fait mordre ...

\- Oui, ou sinon, elle réagit comme Jackson à la morsure et va se transformer en la créature qui la représente au fond d'elle ...

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, déjà en loup-garou, elle aurait été dangereuse pour moi, mais si en plus c'est une créature qui la représente, je vais me faire tuer par un dragon ou une créature méga dangereuse !

 _La troisième,_ _ **la colère**_ _, la plus destructrice. Le sujet est en colère contre le monde qui l'entoure, mais aussi contre lui-même._

Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de moi comme ci je n'étais pas là, et ça m'énerve, mais j'ai l'impression que cette rage veut sortir de moi, comme ci elle voulait exploser. Je la laisse faire, ne sachant la contrôler. Une vague d'eau puissante sort de mes mains et va sur Stiles, le trempant de la tête au pied. Celui-ci me regarde bouche-bée. Malgré moi, j'explose de rire, ce qui fait s'évaporer l'eau.

 _La quatrième,_ _ **la tristesse**_ _, cet état est le plus dangereux car le sujet est désespéré._

Au fur et à mesure, ce rire se transforme en désespoir, me faisant pleurer. Amenant la pluie à l'intérieur du loft.

\- Je suis un monstre, je suis dangereuse, s'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi !

Scott s'agenouille devant moi, me prend le visage en coupe dans ses grandes mains, si grandes comparées à mon visage fin.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es ce que tu es, et moi je pense que tu es la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée !

\- C'est faux, je suis un monstre, ne m'approchez pas, je pourrais vous blesser.

Tout en débitant ceci, je me suis éloignée de Scott et suis partie à reculons vers la porte. Je la passe en courant et m'enfuis vers les bois. Arrivée au belvédère dominant la ville, je m'écroule sur un rocher. Le visage dans les mains, je ne remarque pas mes amis qui m'ont retrouvée. Lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute et regarde autour de moi, il fait jour.

 _La cinquième étape,_ _ **la résignation**_ _._

\- Est-ce qu'il y un rituel ou un truc bizarre pour rentrer dans une meute ou est-ce qu'il faut que je signe un registre, demande-je d'une voix enraillé.

Scott, à qui appartenait la main qui m'a fait sursauter me sourit tendrement et me prend dans ses bras.

\- En général, on fait une danse vaudou autour d'un feu au clair de lune, de préférence, la pleine lune, et on sacrifie un ou deux moutons, me rétorque Stiles avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Écoutes pas ce que dit cet imbécile, s'exclame Lydia imitant Stiles. Tu faisais déjà parti de la meute, même si tu ne le savais pas encore !

Je ris à leurs âneries. Et nous rentrons tous à la maison, chacun de son côté.

 _La sixième,_ _ **l'acceptation**_ _. Étape durant laquelle le sujet accepte sa nouvelle condition._

Après être passé à la salle de bain, je retourne dans ma chambre, enlevant les vêtements de Scott. Il faudra que je pense à lui rendre. Quoique, je pense dormir avec son sweat qui porte son odeur. Je me mets dans mon lit, pensant à ma vie. Plus rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Mais je serais aux côtés de mes amis, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire et ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais je sais que nous surmonterons toujours tout, ensemble.

 _La septième et dernière étape,_ _ **la reconstruction**_ _. Celle-ci est perpétuelle. Elle dure le reste d'une vie, mais surtout, le reste de ma vie._

Il ne me reste plus qu'à apprendre et profiter de mes nouveaux pouvoirs.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238c219c9723eb75cf74a9ee4aa3c355"J'étais dans l'attente, cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le patron de Scott, Monsieur Deaton, me tournait autour. J'étais assise sur la table en fer, celle où je m'étais réveillé quelques jours plus tôt suite à ma morsure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f11aace2777148b9d6da0cdcead01e0"- On ne peut nier le fait que tu es quelque chose ... Mais le fait que tu ne réagisses pas comme un loup-garou, ne peut qu'être inquiétant !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b2a84644245c642dd8cd66b48f81bdb"- Mais c'est que c'est rassurant tout ça, fit remarquer sarcastiquement Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82313c7fd4d02d2e1394880a7b431814"Toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres celui-là ... Je lui lance un regard noir, et lorsque mon regard parcourt la pièce, il croise celui de Scott. Je reste bloquée, comme incapable de détourner le regard de ces yeux sombres. Quelques secondes passent, mais je les ressent comme des heures. Lydia toussote, nous ramenant à nous-même. Je la regarde pour repasser ma vision furtivement sur Scott, il a un petit sourire en coin. Après cette analyse de la salle et de ses occupants, je reporte mon attention sur le doc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90abd017128a1196b22485551b09c74d"- C'est intéressant cette affiliation à l'eau, mais elle se déclenche avec tes émotions ou ton contact avec l'eau. Est ce que là, maintenant, tu crois que tu peux faire apparaître un peu d'eau ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2c1e2e64ebb12da49bb41c03b6a03d7"J'essaye, mais je n'y arrives pas, et cela m'énerve ... Des larmes de rages apparaissent au bord de mes cils. Le docteur m'approche, il observe ces larmes qui commencent à couler le long de mes joues./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbb9e0662b9d8874bc5a6fbd03bc8565"- Intéressant, très intéressant ... Est ce que je peux recueillir tes larmes ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10dc4522ae87fc40a0ad4032443db837"Je fronce les sourcils, ne sachant à quoi ça l'avance, mais acquiesce. Il place une petite fiole le long de mes joues rebondies. Lorsqu'il l'éloigne, je peux observer mes larmes, elles sont argentés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c6b4a1695ae77fd246e3917762b6664"- Qu'est ce que .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="209c11cebd8954e937e652ad0b1db40f"- Alors, tes caractéristiques sont les mêmes que les loups-garous mais tu n'as pas la même couleur d'yeux, et tu as une affiliation à l'eau, ainsi que des larmes argentées ... Les garçons, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour ressortir la vieille baignoire .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19161040db95064c17129d2ca66ad8df"- Deaton, qu'allez vous lui faire, demande Stiles inquiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f98c4808c966a2595e16748194bd5eb"- La noyer, bien évidemment !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e3d54057bbae77ed66d1f62113c7877"- Quoi, s'écrient-ils tous en même temps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="519b232aa75b2495dfdc56becaae4777"Personnellement, je suis pétrifiée, je ne veux pas revivre ça, je pense même être traumatisée .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="801abc29fc2b12aa1b7a35e4f159e1bf"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si ce que je pense est vrai, Alexie ne sentira rien et sera totalement capable de résister à cette minuscule épreuve ! Après tout, pour une sirène, ce n'est rien d'aller sous l'eau quelques minutes, j'ai même entendu parler de l'une d'entres elles qui était restée plus d'une année sous l'eau !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33de9461e3737f851fe33a1037bdfa65"- Une sirène ? Genre Ariel ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d4d6a019500adeb78819f2884dd202f"Et voilà, Stiles avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire .../p 


End file.
